1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the process of making a three-dimensional (with a planar surface) object with a main face bearing an image in color which enables an image to be modified and reproduced in the three-dimensional object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirous to imprint images on three-dimensional objects of varying materials such as metal or ceramic. Traditionally, images such as those depicted on the main face of a mug, have been affixed to the surface in the form of decals which are baked on to the surface. These decals, much like the direct painting of the surface, results in a raised layer defining the image being affixed to the surface. Accordingly, it is highly desirous to be able to imprint an image directly in the surface. In order to achieve this, thermal sublimation transfer sheets are often utilized, the transfer sheet generally receiving the image from conventional color films.
Further, with the advent of digital imaging technology, it has become possible to scan images and modify them for computer display.
There is still, however, a need for a means of imprinting modified images which cannot be taken or produced by conventional photographic means on various types of three-dimensional objects.